


Winning is the only thing that matters

by Cristy_duck



Category: Kinnikuman Nisei | Ultimate Muscle, キン肉マン | Kinnikuman (Manga)
Genre: Award Winners, Friendship, Male Friendship, Mentor/Protégé, Other, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristy_duck/pseuds/Cristy_duck
Summary: It's the final match of the Tag Team match between Muscle Leaguers and Mantaro does something unexpected for Kevin, so as to win that tournament.





	Winning is the only thing that matters

The first Tag-Team Tournament only for Muscle Leaguers … he wasn’t so excited when he heard the news, but then when his friends decided to go against him just to prove they were better than him, he filled up with rage and with a desperate will of avenge and so, he teamed up with the only one he knew would team up with him because he was eager to win everything he could in the wrestling world: Kevin Mask. And when Kevin decided to team up with Mantaro, he made some rules his partner had to respect if he wanted him to stay (even though there weren’t any Muscle League fighters left):

  1. He mustn’t fart during training _and_ during the fights (unless it is requested for a move);
  2. He should train and fight with all he’s got, without fear;
  3. He _must not_ wet his pants;
  4. No garlic and his stupid song about cow and rice;
  5. No talking about everything that regarded love or family or friends;
  6. Free time after 8 p.m.

At a first glance, Mantaro wanted to refuse, but he thought his friends deserved a lesson, and he bloody wanted to win, and so he agreed. Plus, they were the two top wrestler in the Muscle League, the sons of Robin Mask and Kinnikuman, the two top Legends and the leaders of the Muscle League, no one would win against a team formed by them, let alone his sons! And so, Mantaro started to train with Kevin.

And the most incredible thing of all that happened was Robin that decided to train them as their trainer and, incredibly, the two of them accepted without thinking twice. And how could Kevin accept his father’s guidance? Well, he thought that since he imposed some rules to Mantaro, he should follow something too, and so he made this “sacrifice” for his friend. And Mantaro accepted Robin because he had everything Meat had, and something more. Plus, he wanted to be like him, so …

They started training as soon as possible, and the result were effective: they won the first match in barely fifteen minutes, the same time Terry Kenyon used to win against an aged Buffaloman. And that was only a tasting of what they could do. They kept winning and winning, and made it to the finals, that were going to be hold today, if only …

«Ah … you can’t fight like this, Mantaro, we need to withdraw. It’s the only solution possible.»

«N-No, Kevin … I … I can fight … we’ll win this tournament … and made them … all … envious …» tried Mantaro, but Robin made him sit on the bench, and then he sat near him, resting his coat on the prince’s shoulders.

«Kevin’s right, Mantaro, you can’t possibly fight with a 40° C temperature … you’ll just ruin your body. Plus, it’s not that important, the crowd wasn’t allowed in any of the fights, so … it’s better for you to rest.»

«I will fight. I … I called the doctor for this …» and then he pointed out the door, which Kevin opened, and the doctor entered the room, saying:

«I don’t approve this, but if your desire to fight is so strong … remember, this injection will make your temperature drop for only thirty minutes, then you’ll return to have this high fever. I’ve already told you that this is the immune response of your body because you trained too much lately …» and after the injection, he saw the prince slowly returning to his usual self.

«Thanks, doc! I feel like I can take on the whole world now!»

The doctor looked silent at the prince, then answered: «Do not stress your body too much, otherwise you’ll end up in bed for at least four days.»

«Yeah, yeah, do not worry! I’ll be careful!» chirped the prince, while the two Brits were looking at him thoughtful.

«Mantaro, why do you want to fight this match so bad?» asked Robin, looking in the sapphire-blue eyes of Mantaro, the second baby he held in his arms.

Mantaro blushed: «It’s … it’s because I want to repay Kevin in some way … he deserves this title. And because I want to win against Terry and Jade and … you know … I want to make my dad proud.»

Kevin placed a hand on his partner’s shoulder, then replied: «You don’t need to thank me or repay me in any way. I did this because I want to show them all I’m the best.»

Mantaro looked him: «Hey, we all know – at least, the ones in this room – that you’re the best, Kevin. You’re one of the most complete Chojin of all times.»

«Ah, you’re right, being fabulous is so stressful …» he moved his hair «Jokes apart, let’s go. The idiots can’t win for a delay, right?»

«Oh, they will never win against us!»

Robin chastised them, saying: «You should respect your opponents before, during and after the match! Didn’t I teach you this?»

«Well … yes, but we won’t follow this for today only, right, Mantaro?»

«You said it!»

***

«Finally, you’re here! I thought you would run away!»

«Terry, show some respect! It’s clear they’ll give up soon after the match will start!»

Kevin and Mantaro wanted to answer, but Robin whispered them not to do it, because it’s their way to provoke. They would answer in the ring, by smashing them out loud. And they liked that part.

They jumped in the air and landed on the ring, showing their outfit to fight: the same of when they won against The Demolitions. That meant their teamwork kept bettering and bettering.

«So what, you’re dressed like that to remember us you saved us? We’re not The Demolitions, ya know?» Terry continued, while there were Terryman and Suguru discussing on how long would it take for the other two to lose patience.

«Ring the bell already!» ordered Mantaro. He wanted to finish the match as soon as possible, since five minutes already passed. After the bell rung, the Blondes attacked first, Jade was in and Terry out, and so did Mantaro. He had already fought him, so he knew everything. He blocked his arm, then he tried to break it, so he couldn’t use the Red Rain of Berlin.

But Jade tried to escape by kicking the prince in the knees, and that was worth it, but then the prince blocked him on the ropes with the Muscle Stretch, trying to dislocate his limbs and shoulders. Jade was screaming in pain, and then Terry entered the ring, but so did Kevin: the Brit started to kick the Texan, but Terry escaped that flurry and launched Kevin against the canvas, made him blank out. With that, it was two against one.

Terry started to kick Mantaro on the head, and so the prince let go of Jade. The Blondes attacked the prince, who seemed helpless, but he activated the KKD so to buy time in order to make Kevin recover.

«Umpf, don’t you think you can win against us. True, you’re a Kinniku, but we are two and you are one. Even if Robin Mask trained you, you can’t last for long.» stated Jade.

«Talk by yourself! Until Kevin gets up, I’ll deal with you!» Mantaro looked at both of them, thinking: “Good … the angle, the position, everything … it’s perfect for a Royal Savate. Yes, I’ll do it!”

Mantaro ran so quickly no one could see him, and he did the Royal Savate, making the two of them blank out. Jade didn’t wake up, so it was Terry vs Mantaro. But Kevin, finally, woke up.

«Sorry for the waiting, Mantaro! Here I come!» exclaimed the Brit, running toward Terry. Mantaro launched him, rotating, so to send him punch Terry in the face. It worked.

Terry coughed up some blood, then said: «Don’t you think this will end me. I have so many tricks up my sleeve …!»

That time, Terryman said to Suguru: «Ah, that blockhead of a son! Can’t he see that two against one is no match?!»

«Terry, it’s your son , you should know he’s hot-blooded like Natsuko … and he has the same spirit of Justice that you had and have. Even if he fails, he’ll achieve what he wanted most: your love.»

«Since when you’re so wise?»

«Years of being king, my friend …» and thy returned to watch the fight, which came to an end.

Even if the Blondes had been defeated, Terry was still up, and Jade woke up: The Young Masters decided to use their deadliest move, the Muscle Kingdom. This ended the match.

«Winners: The Young Masters!» said Meat, since he was chosen as the referee for all the matches. When he arrived on the ring, said to them: «Congratulations! You did very well and beat them in a graceful way. Robin did very well with you two.»

«Plus, you beat them in thirty-two minutes, a great time given one of you two had blank out.» continued Buffaloman, one of the judges.

Robin was standing with the two new champions but widened his eyes open: thirty-two minutes. And the injection had to last only for thirty minutes. That meant that …

«Y-Yeah … I-I’m glad … we … won …» said Mantaro before feeling light-headed and blanking out.

«Oh, no! Mantaro!» Kevin kneeled at his side, touching his friend’s forehead «Daddy, his temperature’s risen again.»

«Of course, the injection effect ran out two minutes ago. – Robin held Mantaro in his arms – Let’s go, Kevin, he needs to rest.»

Suguru heard everything, and asked: «What do you mean with “the injection effect”? What’s about my son I should know?»

«Ah … Mantaro had a high fever before the fight. We tried to make him withdraw because it wasn’t possible for him to fight, be he forced the doctor the make him an injection so he could fight but the injection effect would last only for thirty minutes and-» Kevin tried to explain, but the king stopped him:

«Ok, I understood … what a hot-blooded son. I’ll take him to the dressing room.» he held his son and went to the dressing room. The two Mask followed him.

Suguru lied Mantaro down the bench, went to the first aid kit and took some ice to make his son’s fever lower down. Both Mask observed speechless. «Don’t worry, he’ll make it.»

«The doctor said that if he would stress his body again, he would have to stay in bed for at least four days.»

«Four days, eh? That’s plenty of time.»

«Mhr … mhr … dad? What … what are you doing … here?» Mantaro looked at his father, then said «My head hurts so much …»

«Are you ok, Mantaro?» asked Robin, while Kevin sat cross-legged on the floor.

«Yes … I think … Kevin, are you happy we won?»

«Why you were so obstinate to fight?» Kevin seemed mad, maybe he didn’t want his friend to fight in that condition.

«Eh … because winning is the only thing that matters. I learned it pretty bad against you … I didn’t want you to lose …»

The three of them were silenced by that sentence, knowing they did something wrong with that boy. Then his father concluded: «No it’s … ah, whatever! Just rest, son. I’ll take you to the hospital for the fight, and then home. Now rest.»

And after Mantaro fell asleep, the three great Chojin though the same thing without knowing: “He’s not a Chojin, he’s a fallen angel”.


End file.
